The Pink Panther Goes To Miami
The Pink Panther Goes To Miami is the 1987 installment in the Pink Panther film series. The film was given a PG rating for language and ribald humor. Plot Captain Palmyra finally finds the goods he needs to push Sleigh out of the NYPD by discovering that Sleigh has a fear of heights and that Sleigh only graduated from the police academy because that report came to light. After Palmyra and Charlie submit this report anonymously to the police commissioner, the commissioner begins to contemplate whether Sleigh should be dismissed from the department. Sleigh is chosen as "Police Officer of the Decade," and brings Jones to the National Police Chiefs Convention in Miami Beach to celebrate with him. That is where Sleigh and Jones meet Sgt. Tackleberry, a gun loving police officer who once served in the army and Palmyra's nephew Sgt. Nick Palmyra. While at the airport, Sleigh unwittingly takes a bag belonging to a group of criminals containing the Pink Panther Diamond, which was stolen from Lugash. Drug lord Al Marchione learns about what happened while in Miami with his moll Denise and forces the thieves to try to get the bag pack, and Palmyra tries to prove to the police commissioner that Sleigh is not the right man to be in the NYPD, the usual hijinks ensue, including Sleigh trying to guess the annual procedural demonstration. When the jewel thieves kidnap Sergeant Sleigh, he goes willingly, thinking it's indeed the procedural demonstration. It launches a negotiation, which Captain Palmyra and Charlie botches, getting Palmyra captured as well. A chase across the Everglades ensues to rescue the oblivious Sergeant. In a standoff with the smugglers, Nick explains to Sleigh that the situation isn't a demonstration and that his kidnappers are in fact real criminals. Sleigh, upon hearing this information, promptly disarms and subdues his assailants to the amazement of all the officers. At a ceremony at the end of the film, the police commissioner decides to make Sleigh remain in the NYPD despite his fear of heights, much to Palmyra's chagrin. As a form of revenge against Palmyra for sabotaging Sleigh, Jones intentionally moves the chair away from Palmyra, Charlie tries to help him, but kicks the chair too hard and sending both it and Palmyra on a collision into the drum set. As the police marching band walks off in the parade, Palmyra is seen screaming for Charlie to help him. Cast * Michael Winslow as Sgt. Chuck Jones * David Graf as Sgt. Eugene Tackleberry * Ted Wass as Sgt. Clifton Sleigh * Tab Thacker as Officer Thomas 'House' Conklin * Joe Morton as Charlie * Pat Corley as Captain Palmyra * Robert Loggia as Al Marchione/Bruno Langlois * George R. Robertson as The Police Commissioner * Matt McCoy as Sgt. Nick Palmyra * Janet Jones as Officer Kate * René Auberjonois as Tony * Archie Hahn as Mouse * James Hampton as Mayor of Miami * Scott Weinger as Shark Attack Kid Category:The Pink Panther